Melancholia
by lejardine
Summary: Severus Snape helps Hermione get over her depression after the war.
1. Chapter 1

Severus walked in to Grimmauld Place and sat in the darkest farthest corner in the kitchen. It was now three years after the war but the survivors of the Order still came and met up once a month to check up on each other. Severus was the last to arrive but always managed to find his spot free. Though they all knew what he had sacrificed they still held an air of fear of him.

Severus watched from his corner as all conversed merrily except one. Hermione sat in the corner staring out the window of the back door to the garden. She was thinner then the last time he saw her. Her skin was paler as well. Her clothes no longer fit properly and seemed to hang off her. Hermione was left alone as much as Severus was. Hermione and Ron had been the only to survive and were the two to make sure Severus was exonerated. But after a year of being together Ron and Hermione went their separate ways. Harry had committed suicide after the war and left everything to Hermione who had lost her family.

Severus had noted the change in Grimmauld place. The house was brighter given a good scrubbing and a coat of paint. Hermione had completely changed the inside of the large home to her liking getting rid off all the bad memories. But after that it was obvious Hermione was suffering from depression and PTSD. But to the rest of the wizards who grew up in the muggle world it was seen as something she would eventually get over. Severus knew otherwise and now seeing her in her current state decided to do something for the witch.

The meeting had adjourned and everyone had returned home only saying a quick goodbye to Hermione. Hermione just nodded at their exit. Severus waited for everyone to leave to approach her. Hermione looked at Severus dejectedly waiting for him.

"Ms. Granger, what are you doing now?"

"Sir?"

"During the day, what are you doing?"

"Oh, running minor errands mostly and reading." She said with a half smile and shrug.

"I am in need of an assistant Ms. Granger. I was wondering if you would be willing to help me."

"In your potions lab at Hogwarts I presume."

"No Ms. Granger. After this year I will not be teaching anymore. I have found a suitable replacement and thus will be retiring from teaching and brewing my own experiments. But I need an assistant to do so."

"I would be honored sir." In that moment Severus saw the excitement in her eyes. "When will you want me to start?"

"The term ends in two weeks. I will send you all the necessary information tomorrow and we can go on from that."

"Yes sir." Severus turned to leave.

"Goodnight." He said as his robes turned as he apparated.

"Goodbye professor." Severus was gone and appeared at the gates of Hogwarts. As he walked the path to the entrance of the castle Severus went over how he would get her back to her former self. She was no longer the impatient witch that raised her hand in class and spoke out of turn. She was no longer the student who could recite a tome word for word. Hermione Jean Granger was now quiet as the dead and kept to herself. Her best friends had abandoned her. Her half-cat/half-kneezle had finally passed away and her company was kept by her books and her mind. It was time to change that. Severus arrived in his office in the dungeons and set about writing up the plans he had for her. He had a copy for himself and a copy for Hermione. Severus put the letter in an envelope and placed it neatly on his desk to be sent out the next day. Severus then took a shower, read, and headed off to bed.

Severus rarely slept well after the war. He no longer had to worry for his safety but the memories had taken hold in his nightmares. But one dream did reoccur.

Severus dreamt of the night he should have died. After the Dark Lord had left him there to bleed out in the Shrieking Shack the trio had appeared in front of him. He had given his memories to Harry. Harry and Ron had left. Hermione was with them but at the last moment turned back to Severus.

"You're not dead yet Severus." Hermione had reached in to her purse and pulled out a bezoar, a blood replenisher and another potion to pour on the wounds to heal them. She forced the bezoar and blood replenisher down his throat and poured the third potion on the wounds. It was taking a bit long for all three to take hold but after a few minutes Severus was on the mend. The wounds had completely mended and color returned to Severus' skin. Then he woke his eyes fluttering at the form over him. For a moment he could not make out the face but when all came in to focus Severus sighed.

"Hermione." He sighed before passing out again. Thus ending the dream.

What Severus had not known was that Hermione cleaned him of the spilt blood as well as the pool of blood on the floor. The sight of the blood was starting to make her queasy. She sat there moment trying to figure out where to take him. It was then that she decidedly apparated him to the headmasters office.

The pensive was out floating by the desk. Hermione figured it was filled with Severus memories. She stepped close to it and bent down till she was sucked in to the memories. Ten minutes later Hermione came back to the Headmasters office and looked at the unconscious Severus Snape lying peacefully on the floor. Quietly she walked over to Severus. Hermione hovered his body and removed his long robe. She sat on the floor and lowered Severus until he was positioned in such a way that he was leaning against her with his head on her breasts. She draped the robe over the both of them and put a cushioning charm on her back and in her exhaustion gave way to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke the next morning and lay there in bed for a moment to get her bearings. After two years it was still odd to her to wake up in Grimmauld place. Hermione opened the curtains in her bedroom with her magic to let the light stream in and stood up and made her way to the kitchen. Breakfast consisted of weak tea, two slices of toast and a reading of the daily prophet. She could make herself something heartier to eat but she did not have the energy nor the want to. This simple breakfast is what she thought held her. Hermione no longer felt happy. The man she loved had not been a man at all and left her for the curvy and bubbly Lavender Brown. Her beast friend had committed suicide and those she thought were friends did not have the time to sit and talk to her.

It was in the middle of this sad reverie that she heard the tap tap on the kitchen window. Hermione looked up and noticed a raven and realized it was Severus'. She opened the window and allowed the Raven to perch on the back of one of the chairs as she removed the letter from its talons and fed it the rest of her toast.

In the envelope was the address to his new place, the time he expects her to be there and another note stating that he expected that she would be moving some of her things there since it would be more conducive to work if she were close by. Hermione was okay with that. Even though she had redesigned the inside of the home it still bore bad memories and a change of scenery would probably do her good.

Hermione set out and made a list of everything she needed. Of course she would only bring the essentials, which consisted of her clothing, toiletries, books, and cauldrons. Anything else she figured would be at the house. She had two weeks to pack and did so systematically from there on.

Severus on the other hand moved all of his things from the dungeons tot hat of his new home. The mansion was set far in the woods. It was two stories tall and made of stone. Severus had put work in to this mansion. It was old on the outside but new on the inside. He had purchased it through a wizard realtor as a broken down shell and repaired it to his liking. The floors were of dark wood and the walls were white. The library had dark wood shelves and large comfortable chairs to relax in. the kitchen was large and modern so it was open. It was filled with modern muggle appliances that worked well with magic. The living room was large and open, a welcome change from the dark dank dungeons.

The potions lab was in the basement, but this basement was well sealed, vented, and heated. The labs walls and floor were all white. The workbenches were black and made of metal. On one long wall was every conceivable instrument Severus could ever need. On another wall were shelves filled with every conceivable book on potions and their ingredients from all over the world. Behind a wooden door was the ingredients closet. Though, it was not a closet but rather a room with normal room temperature shelves, an area for ingredients that needed to be kept cold and another room for ingredients that could not be in the light for too long. In essence Severus had created his dream lab.

On the second floor of the house were bedrooms and bathrooms. There were three large bedrooms, each with their own ensuite bathroom. The rooms were relatively large, open, and bright. Severus made a thing about having the home be open and bright. After decades of having lived in the dark and cold he did not want his home to be a repeat.

After the term was over both Severus and Hermione met at his home. Severus escorted her to her room and gave her a quick tout of the house. He saved the lab for last. When they finally made it down there Hermione had to stop for a moment. The house was not out of the ordinary for her since she was muggle born but this lab was. Hermione was in awe.

"It's…it's beautiful."

"Yes, yes it is." Said Severus as he looked at her.

"It's like a mixture of muggle chemistry and wizarding potions. It's awesome. It so light and clean and," she breathed in, "so well ventilated." She was beside herself as she looked through every nook and cranny of the lab. It was then that Severus looked up at the clock on the wall and noticed the time. It was approaching six in the evening and Severus was getting hungry.

"Ms. Granger I will leave you to exploring the lab. I am going to prepare dinner for the both of us. I trust you will not destroy anything."

"Yes sir." She said with a smile. Severus hadn't seen that smile for a very long time and he missed it. Severus made his way to the kitchen and grabbed the necessary items out of the fridge and pantry and set to making dinner. As he did so he remembered Hermione as a student. He had been so cold to her but it was for her own good. She was so young and so naïve and he needed to remove the rose colored glasses she saw through. She was bright. He will give her that. She was a genius. But she did not quite understand the world. It had been a total of three years since he last saw her smile. There was the year on the run where he never saw her. The year where finally Voldemort had been killed. Three months later Harry had killed himself, thus ending the potter line. Later that same year Ron had left Hermione and there were never any smiles after that.

Severus had seen her heart crumble and blow away. She had become a shell of herself. As Severus continued to cook he realized that the novelty of his lab would probably wear off by tomorrow. He knew she would go back to her quiet "yes sir" and "no sir" self. Severus had noticed that the few times someone did try to hold a conversation with Hermione she had carefully thought out her answers and made them as simple as possible so as to make sure the conversation didn't last more than a minute or two. She had become so withdrawn and withdrew in to her self.

Severus finished cooking the simple pasta carbonara and found Hermione in the ingredients room memorizing what was in store.

"Dinner is ready Ms. Granger." He said softly so as not to startle her. Hermione nodded her head and headed out of the room and up to the kitchen. Severus realized he would have to be gentle with her. There was no telling what her mind was up to. They ate in silence and Hermione cleaned up.

"Goodnight sir." She said without looking at Severus and left, leaving Severus downstairs in the library.


	3. Chapter 3

After reading for a while in the library Severus stood and stretched. Some of his joints popping with every movement. With a swipe of his hand the lights went out and Severus swept up the stairs. He had to walk by Hermione's door to get to his room but as he got closer to hers he heard the faint sounds of her sniffling and crying. For a moment he stood outside and listened.

After a few minutes she had not stopped. Severus quietly removed his robe and jacket and neatly laid them on the little table near her door, he also removed his boots and placed them beneath the table. Severus opened the door and crept in to her room and stood over her. Without a word Severus knelt down next to her bed and caressed her cheek. Hermione simply opened her eyes as the tears cascade down. No words were said as Severus stood and sat on the bed running his hand up and down her back until she fell asleep.

Once she was asleep Severus soundlessly left the room, closed her door and grabbed his things returning to his own. Severus sat in a heap on his bead and held his head in his hands. He had not expected that. He did not expect her to be crying in her sleep nor did he expect his gentleness with her in trying to calm her. He was exhausted now. Severus undressed, took a quick shower and dried himself then slipped in to bed.

Severus dream had changed. He dreamt he had her in his arms never letting go and telling her all would be all right. They were outside in the warmth of the sun and he was sitting on what seemed to be a chaise lounge as she lay on top of him, her face buried in his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus woke the next morning and walked in to the kitchen, as he smelled breakfast. Hermione had been quietly cooking much to his surprise. On the table were a plate of bacon and toast and a hot glass kettle of tea and two waiting cups. Hermione never turned to face Severus.

"Good morning." She said as she finished with the eggs and served an even amount for the both of them. She gave him his plate and sat across from Severus and poured herself some tea. "What is on the agenda for today?" She asked, as she looked him in the eye. Severus could see the sadness in her eyes but chose not to say anything. How badly he wanted to just scoop her up right then.

"We will be harvesting ingredients today." Severus took a sip of his tea and a bite of the bacon and eggs. It tasted remarkably well. For someone who could obviously cook it was a shame she was so thin.

"Where to exactly?"

"We will be going to Kielder forest." At his answer Hermione nodded. It was a large forest in the North of England. They finished breakfast and cleaned up and got the necessary tools. After investigating some of the contraptions they were taking with then Hermione got a little worried.

"What exactly are we going to be doing?" Severus could hear the hesitancy in her voice.

"We need to extract some of the wildlife of their…body parts and organs for some of the potions."

"Oh." Was all she could say. They walked out of the back door and did a side along apparition to a remote part of the forest.

"We are going to do the hard part first. We need to find some red squirrels and ospreys and remove their organs. Catching them will be the hard part." Severus removed his robes and rolled up his sleeves. "I will find them and you gut them. The jars are in the box and are already labeled. Please try not to mix them up." Hermione opened both boxes and took out the jars and prepared them so that she could easily and quickly put the necessary organs in them. There were jars for hearts, lungs, spleens, eyes, livers, brains, talons, claws, feathers, beaks, and teeth for each of the respective animals.

There was another box of jars but she could tell whatever was inside would be on no use at the moment. Hermione watched as Severus moved quietly in the forest. He had an ingenious way of killing the animals. In his pockets were small stones that he would shoot like bullets at the animals. The stones would hit and stun them and they would fall and be carried off to Hermione who would make quick work of them. After three hours they had a good amount.

Severus helped Hermione de feather the ospreys and remove the fur from the red squirrels. When all was done they cleaned up and went to their next task, hunting deer. This was something Hermione was very adept at. Her father would frequently take her hunting. She suspected it was because he wanted a boy but it did not bother her. She grabbed her wand and did a silencing charm on her entire body and Severus'. Hermione and Severus walked through the forest until they came upon a stag eating berries off a bush. Hermione walked up behind the stag as close as was necessary and did a quick stunning charm on the animal. Severus levitated the stag and cut its throat to gather the blood. It took them an hour to properly break down the animal but when Severus was satisfied they returned to the house and stored the items then went to their rooms, stripped and showered.

Severus was surprised. He had expected her to be a little squeamish with what they were doing but she was not. He was not sure what it was. Was it the depression, which in turn caused her not to care? Was it the war that made her indifferent to seeing copious amounts of blood and guts? Or was it something else? He would bring this up at a later date.

In the meantime Severus got dressed and walked out of his room and ran in to Hermione who was stepping out of hers in simply a t-shirt, jeans, and moccasins.

"Headed to the library?" asked Severus.

"Yes sir." She said meekly. Severus, now standing next to her, reached forward and swept a loose lock of hair behind her ear. He realized her skin was soft. The palm of his hand lingered on her cheek for a second before he removed it. "Always the know-it-all." Severus did a slight smile and turned and headed down the stairs leaving Hermione standing at the landing.

For the second time Severus had touched her and it was a gentle one at that. Severus had also smiled at her. It was a faint one but a smile nonetheless. Hermione touched her cheek almost feeling his warm rough hand on it. She was happy for his touch and attention. Hermione quickly made her way to the library and picked out five books and set to reading on the sofa near the windows.

Much to his surprise Severus walked in to the library five hours later to find Hermione sound asleep with a book across her chest. She was peaceful in her sleep. Gently Severus removed the book ad marked the page and set it aside with the others she was reading. Severus made to pick her up but Hermione, in her sleep, had pulled him down to her. Severus hovered over her form waiting for her grip to loosen. It didn't but he watched her face go from calm to a frustrated look.

"Please, let me stay." Was what she said in her sleep. Severus' curiosity was peaked. Why exactly was she dreaming of him. It was then when Severus delved in to her dream. From a corner of what was once his chambers at Hogwarts Severus stood and watched the scene unfold.

"No, you mustn't." it was himself. He remembered this night. It was the first time he found her in his quarters. She had somehow gotten passed his wards and curled up on the wingback chair near the fireplace. Severus stood a few feet away with his arms crossed over he chest. "Mrs. Granger I suggest you leave now before I remove house points. This is an invasion of privacy s well as trespassing. I want you out now."

"Please sir." He could see she was desperate. Draco Malfoy had attacked her verbally and he would not leave her alone. So she went to the one place she knew Draco would never think to look for her. Severus knew exactly what was going on but still, having her there was not good. Especially her. He had found her beautiful, sexually attractive almost. She had invaded his dreams more than once. But to have her physically there was crossing the line. Severus stalked over to her grabbing her by the arm.

"You must leave now." Severus could feel how thin and frail she was. He couldn't understand how it was that she had survived thus far as the brains of the Golden Trio. Severus threw Hermione out and forced her to her rooms.

Severus pulled out of her mind and stared at the witch beneath him. She was still fast asleep. He could see the changes that had taken place since that night. She was much taller now and had a womanlier figure rather than that of a child. His efforts in making her eats three meals a day was working. She was no longer sallow and color returned to her skin, which had softened. Her grip had slackened some and Severus sat up and sat on the sofa besides her waiting for her to wake. It didn't take long.

"Oh. I'm sorry sir."

"It's fine Hermione. You were talking in your sleep and sounded a little distressed. I thought I would just sit here just in case." He said never looking at her. Hermione sat there staring at him. Why was he so kind to her?

"I don't mean to sound mean sir but why are you being so kind to me? Why so caring?" Severus looked her in the eyes.

"I've always been caring Hermione. I just couldn't be blatant about it. I can now, if that's alright with you." Hermione could see he was being honest. And she understood why he had acted the way he did when she was a student. He had to keep up an act.

"You still hold others away from you though."

"That I do. It's something I got used to doing. What's your excuse?" Hermione opened her mouth about to say something but didn't know exactly what to say. He had a point. She had shut everyone off from her.

"I have none." She answered as she sat back. Severus patted her thigh as he looked up at her face. He could see the sadness in her eyes again. He couldn't help himself this time as he picked her up and held her against him.

"Everything's going to be alright Hermione." He whispered in to her hair. Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in to his chest. Severus kissed the top of her head and held her until they both drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a few hours before either of them woke and Hermione was the first to wake. Slowly and softly she sat up and stared at Severus. His features and softened. She could not resist so she reached over and as carefully as she could without waking him she caressed his cheek. His skin was soft. Though, her touch was not gentle enough and Severus opened his eyes and stared at her. For a moment her small fingers startled him out of his dream, but realizing it was just Hermione, Severus relaxed and smiled at her.

It was then he noticed how late it was. She sat on the sofa lit by the light of the dying fire. Her long brown hair and brown eyes were lit to look like bits of chocolate and gold. Her skin seemed softer and she was beautiful. Severus reached over with one arm and pulled her close and planted a kiss on her lips. Hermione, thrown off by the kiss, kept her eyes open. He was kissing her after all. But she was not alarmed for long and settled in to his arms and let his kiss take her over. She positioned herself so she straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around him. It was then that she felt it. She had moved around on his lap and felt him harden beneath her. It was then that she heard him moan in to their kiss and his hold tighten.

Hermione broke off the kiss and looked Severus in the eyes. His were hooded and softened as he looked at her. Hermione placed her hands on his shoulders gyrated in his lap eliciting more moans from him.

"Hermione, please. I don't think I'll be able to hold back if you don't." he said with eyes shut. But she wouldn't stop. She leaned in close and licked his ear lobe.

"I don't want you to hold back Severus." At the pronouncement of his name Severus threw caution to the wind and laid Hermione out on the sofa so he was on top. Her hair fanned out around her head and he could see she was breathing heavily. He could see the want in her eyes and knew she truly did want him.

"No. I cannot take advantage of you." He said as he stood up and walked out the room. Severus quickly climbed the stairs and locked himself in his room and locked and warded the door should she go after him. Severus laid on his bed willing his erection away but it came to no avail. He couldn't resist the sensation anymore and pulled out his cock and stroked till he came long thick ribbons of cum on his chest. His cock quickly softened and he magically cleaned himself and lay there with cock hanging out till he fell in to a fitful sleep.

Hermione on the other hand lay on the sofa stunned but not hurt. She had really thought he would go through with it. But honestly she could not blame him. She knew that he was not comfortable around the opposite sex, well at least the opposite sex except her. She had half expected him to turn her down so she was not let down. So, slowly she sat up and walked up to her room and drew a bath for herself. When the water was high enough and warm enough she stripped naked and slid in to the warm water. She sat there in the comfort of the warm water with her head leaning against the rim.

She replayed what had just happened in her head. But what stuck in her mind was the feel of his hard shaft that she ground on. She was positioned just right that it rubbed against her nether lips and sent wonderful chills throughout her body. She thought about it more and realized she had to do something about her state. Hermione spread her legs and played with her clit fantasizing about Severus until she came hard in the water, biting down on her lip to stop from moaning to loudly. Once she was down from her high she cleaned herself, dried off and got under the sheets stark naked and fell asleep.

The next morning Severus woke to find himself with morning wood and he knew exactly why. In his dreams he had pictured Hermione in bed with him completely naked, panting and reaching for him. In his dreams he was fucking her for all that he had. Just thinking about it made his still hard cock throb without being touched. Severus got up and hopped in to a cold shower but it didn't work. He switched it to a hot shower and stood there stroking his cock until he blew his load all over the shower wall. The orgasm being so strong that he sunk to his knees.

"This is not going to be an easy day." He mumbled to himself. Severus finished showering and dressed then went down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Hermione came down a little while later and sat at the breakfast nook and read the Daily Prophet. Severus brought their meals to the table and sat across from her. "Good Morning." He said tensely.

"Good Morning Severus." She said with a smile. "Um, about last night…"

"Never happened."

"Agreed." Though they both wish it had. They both wanted each other but they kept that to themselves. The silently ate breakfast and went about brewing potions that day. Occasionally Hermione would sneak glances at him while he prepared ingredients observing the way he moved so gracefully. Severus on the other had had taken note in the way she moved and how her hips swayed so seductively. He noted the curve in her hips that showed the little extra pudge he found sexy in women. He noted her round behind and thighs. She was no longer the thin witch he saw before. She was average sized. He couldn't see her bones anymore but curves instead. Hermione wasn't fat but she wasn't thin anymore and that made him happy.

Severus found his mind drifting to things he wanted to do to her and around lunch he excused himself and headed for the nearest bathroom. He warded a silencing spell on the bathroom and leaned against the sink. He cursed himself for being so horny but it could not be helped. She was beautiful and willing and he knew this and he wanted her but it was too much. Severus tried as hard as he could to think of the most disgusting things that he found absolutely revolting but these thoughts didn't work.

"Damn you!" he cursed his cock. He unbuttoned his pants and reached in and unleashed the monster and wanked until he exploded in the sink. Once he had satisfied his libido he cleaned up the mess and stood there a moment. He waited for his cock to soften and relieved his bladder, washed his hands and went to the kitchen to find Hermione making sandwiches.

"Feeling all right Severus?" she asked. Severus swore he saw a glint of mischief in her eye, as if she knew what he had been doing.

"Fine." He said and grabbed a sandwich and returned to the lab. Hermione smiled to herself. She had known what he was doing. His erection did not go amiss. It was far too large for him to simply hide no matter how fast he walked out of the lab.


	6. Chapter 6

For the next few days Hermione would do little things to mess with Severus. Some of the time Hermione would wear clothing that either clung to her curvy body or revealed parts of her body. Whether they were shorts or a low cut shirt it worked wonders. Many times she watched out of the corner of her eyes as Severus fidgeted. Other times he asked her to leave and get a certain ingredient or other times Severus would leave.

More often then not Severus found himself in the bathroom or in his bedroom relieving himself of his erection. When no amount of picturing the grossest of things or horrid of things would soften his erection Severus would run to the bathroom and lean against the door as he warded it and put up a sound barrier and stroke till he came hard all over the floor.

Many times Hermione would catch herself fantasizing about Severus masturbating in the bathroom. Wondering how he would feel inside her and his hands on her. Many times the thought alone would bring her to quick and powerful climax. Sometimes she would purposely not hold back and moan loud enough for Severus to hear her, wishing he would just come in a ravage her. He never did though.

On one such night that changed. Hermione lay in bed under her sheets completely naked with her hands gently caressing her body imagining them as Severus'. She would start at her neck and move to her breasts and pinch the fully erect nipples till she moaned. Then her hands would move south and she would cup her mound then separate the lips and play with her clit while the other fingered her hot center.

Her moans were loud and Severus heard her. He quietly left his bedroom and stood outside her door. He could tell her lights were still on and listened all the while stroking himself. It felt good touching himself and listening to her but then he stopped when he heard her moan Severus. Did she know he was there? He backed up a bit but she didn't say his name again for another few minutes. He cock twitched with the sound of her voice and he could not hold back any longer. Silently he opened her door and padded to her bed and placed his hand on her cheek.

Hermione did not jump but opened her eyes and smiled at him. Severus threw caution to the wind and leaned down and kissed her lips. He pulled the comforter off her and removed her hands taken each of her fingers in his mouth till they were clean of her juices. Severus quickly undressed and climbed on the bed over her and gently kissed her lips.

"I will take you tonight Hermione."

"Please do." she whispered. Severus moved to her jaw and down her neck sending chills though out her entire body. He moved down to her breasts where he took one in his mouth and pinched the other. Alternating between the two. Severus felt her fingers caressing his scalp and it was a wonderus feeling. Slowly he moved from her breasts down the taught soft skin of her belly to her mound. She kept the hair there trimmed, which he liked very much. He separated the lips and without warning licked her from her vagina to over her clit. Hermione's head flew back into the pillow and her back arched. Severus continued licking her, sucking her clit and alternating between sticking his fingers and his tongue in her vagina. It wasn't long before her back arched and he felt her inner walls clench around his fingers and her juices spilled out which he quickly lapped up.

When she was down from her high Severus climbed over her kissing her so she could taste herself on him. She actually liked it. Severus took his cock and rubbed the head on her sensitive nub and around her opening.

"Do it Severus," she moaned and Severus obliged. He swiftly went deep in to her eliciting a loud moan from her. At first he would move slowly pulling out to till the head of his cock was all that was still in her and slamming back in to her. "Faster." She ordered and Severus moved faster. He knew it wasn't long before he would cum so he went on and on moving his hips about to feel every part of her. Finally, she climaxed wrapping her arms and legs around him. Severus could not hold back any longer as he felt her walls squeezing him and he came hard in to her. So much that it was coming out of her while he was still inside her. Their orgasms were strong and they were dazed. It took a while for them to come back down to earth from their daze.

"That was amazing." was all she could muster.

"That it was." Severus then got up to leave but Hermione grabbed his hand.

"Stay, please?" she asked. With the look in her eyes he could not say no and he stayed. They curled up together under her sheets and slept soundly.


	7. Chapter 7

For the next few weeks they would switch up there sleeping arrangements. Some nights Severus would be in Hermione's rooms and some nights Hermione would sleep in Severus' room. There were nights when Severus would be alone because Hermione wanted to be, those were the nights he found he could not sleep. Her soft skin and warmth relaxed him at night.

On those same nights Hermione herself couldn't sleep. She'd grown used to being cuddled up against Severus with his arms around her. She'd grown used to his scent of herbs. On such night their solitude would not last and one of them would sneak to the others room in the middle of the night.

On one such morning Hermione woke to find herself lying on her back and Severus asleep with his head on her chest and arms wrapped around her waist. His hair was draped around his face. He was much to warm but she didn't mind. She moved his hair from his face and caressed his cheek till he woke. He moaned as he moved about. Once he sat up he looked at her through squinted eyes.

"Good Morning." She said smiling.

"Good morning." He mumbled. Hermione couldn't help but smile at her sleepy wizard. She pulled him down towards her and kissed him on the lips. The taste of morning breath made her break the kiss. They got up, showered brushed their teeth and got dressed for the day. Well, Severus sat on the bed and watched Hermione get dressed at least. He watched as she softly lathered lotion on to her skin and step in to her panty and put on her bra. Once she was dressed Severus stood and scooped her up for another kiss and left to get dressed. They met in the kitchen and went over what they would be doing for the day over breakfast.

There wasn't much to be done for the day. All orders thus far had been filled and the potion they were working on needed to sit for another day untouched. So, they were free to do what ever. Happy with this Hermione kicked off her shoes, grabbed a book and sat in the library on the sun-drenched sofa. Severus quickly cleaned up and joined her on the sofa with _The Daily Prophet_ and two new books he had acquired.

From the corner of his eyes Severus eyed Hermione falling asleep as she read. When she had completely fallen asleep he took the book from her, marked the page and set it down on the coffee table and returned tor reading. After a while Hermione had switched positions so her head was in his lap. Severus ran his fingers through her curly hair .he loved the feel of her soft curls on his fingers and apparently so did she because she never once woke to make him stop.

Hermione didn't wake till the afternoon stretching like a cat and yawning.

"What would you like for lunch?"

"Surprise me." said Severus as he continued to read. Hermione had a sly grin that Severus could not see. Very slowly she brought her hand on his thigh and traced up till she felt his cock. Severus' attention was drawn away from his book and to Hermione. He sat back and let her continue. Her hand rubbed his cock through his pants as she felt him harden. The book in his hand was placed on the sofa and his eyes shut as a moan exited his lips.

Quickly Severus unbuttoned his pants allowing Hermione to jerk his cock off easier. She started out jerking him off with her hand then moved to using her mouth. First she licked him from the base up to the tip of his cock. Then she took each of his balls in her mouth and sucked on them making Severus twitch. She sucked his cock and let her tongue swirl around his cock. The sensation forcing him to grab her hair, gently forcing her down on his cock.

Hermione moved his hand and continued on. She reveled in his actions. His hips would jerk towards her, he would ball his fists, his eyes would squeeze shut, his breath would quicken and the moans would become deeper and loader. She continued on and finally felt him release in her mouth. He was salty and his cum was thick but she swallowed it all. She sucked till she got every last drop from him. She stopped and stood and leaned over Severus.

"Surprise." She whispered in his ear. Then she walked away towards the kitchen to make a quick lunch for the two of them. Severus appeared a few minutes later behind Hermione kissing her neck and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"That was a wonderful surprise you little witch." He said seductively in to her ear licking the lobe. "Though I am still hard from you." Severus rubbed his still hard cock against her butt. Reflexively she ground her butt in to his crotch. "Don't move." He ordered. Severus removed her shorts and panty and bent her down a little more as he guided his hard cock in to her wet pussy. "You're ready. Good!" he said as he pumped in and out of her. Hermione grabbed on to the counter. Her breath quickened as he moved faster. Severus leaned over her wrapping one arm around her to play with her clit as the other hand trailed up her shirt and grabbed her breasts and played with the nipple.

"Severus…faster!" was all she could say. And Severus obliged moving faster in and out of her. her moans were louder and he was happy they were in the middle of nowhere. He moved faster until he felt her inner walls clamp down on his cock. The air was wrenched with the scream of his name. Hermione collapsed on to the counter as her orgasm ripped through her body. Severus continued on until he finally came again. For a few moments they stood there unmoving.

"Surprise." He whispered in to her ear. Hermione chuckled and Severus pulled out and cleaned the both up. They sat together and ate lunch with smiles plastered on their faces.


	8. Chapter 8

Some days they would go to Diagon Alley to shop for whatever basics they needed that could not be found in the muggle world. On one such outing they were heading to apothecary to stock up on potions ingredients. The cold was coming and neither would want to go outside for longer than was necessary. Hermione had spotted a book in the bookstore and grabbed Severus by the hand and dragged him across the street. The sudden movement coupled with the two war heroes made a lot of the passersby stop and look and mumble between each other. There were the occasional mumbles of _is she holding his hand?_ And the expected of _why is he allowed to walk freely?_ Even though Severus was cleared and proven innocent people still were wary of him.

They walked in to the store where sat a new potions book. To his surprise Severus knew nothing of this book and was immediately enthralled. Now that Voldemort was long dead there was more exploration in to different forms of magic outside of wizarding Britain. This new book looked in to that of Ancient Asia as a whole, the Americas, and of the African Countries. Severus decided to buy the book but when he turned to tell Hermione she had disappeared to another part of the store. He looked for her until he found her in the ancient languages section. In her hands were books on that of the Asian, African, and American languages. If it were any other person he would think they were getting ahead of themselves. But it was Hermione with the stack of books floating beside her; she'd have all the books committed to memory by the end of the week.

"Ready?" she asked a little bit giddily.

"Yes." He drawled as he rolled his eyes. They went to pay but Severus paid for all the books. They were then shrunk and put gently into Hermione's endless bag (the purse she had given away to Luna who decided to travel with Neville after all was said and done). They continued on to the apothecary to obtain some minor ingredients and seeds for Severus to grow his own stock over the winter. This didn't take very long and they returned home.

Hermione did not waste anytime. She took all the books and set them down on the table in the library and immediately set to reading, forgetting the world around her. Severus knowing it would be futile to stop her stalked down to the lab to prepare and put away all the ingredients. When that was done he went to his attached greenhouse and put the seeds in their appropriate pots and sections. When he was done he washed his hands and stood by the door of the library and watched Hermione. Immediately he was reminded of the bushy haired child that sat in the Hogwarts library buried in her books while completely aware of the snickering going on around her. Just like him the library had become a haven away from the less intelligent masses. The library was his escape from the marauders just as it was her escape from the Slytherin boys. It was where he devised his own potions and spells as a student and where he went to for information on finding counter spells and counter potions against the dark magic that always managed to needle its way in to the safe haven of Hogwarts.

For a moment he sighed. Hermione was so eager to read the new potions and spells book that she had forgotten how tired she was and fell asleep. Severus quietly walked up to her and found that she at least had gotten a good ways in before she nodded off. As softly as he could he put a marker in the book and closed it placing it on the top of the pile. He gently picked her up and in her sleep she wound her arms around his neck. He carried her up to the bed and lay her down. Though he could not come loose from her death grip and ended up lying in bed next to her with his arms around her. It wasn't long before he fell asleep as well.

Severus woke first when he felt the dire need to use the bathroom. He was thankful when he realized she had let go and quickly got off the bed and relieved himself in the bathroom. When he walked out he found her lying on her back taking up the middle of the bed. He smiled to himself. It was getting close to dinner. It was time she woke. Severus climbed on to the bed beside her and trailed his hand up her leg to the junction and magically made all her clothing disappear. The sudden nakedness made her shiver but she did not wake. Severus then ran his fingers between the lips to play with her clit. Her hips moved a bit. Then he slipped two fingers in to her vagina. It was then that she woke.

"Severus?" she moaned.

"Yes my love?"

"Not your fingers." She moaned again. Severus knew what she meant and undressed himself, promptly burying his already hard cock inside her. He moved in and out of her as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. Severus wrapped his arms around her as he repositioned to sitting up, Hermione straddling his lap. Up and down she moved while she gyrated her hips. The sensation caused him to dig his fingers in to her hips. With every movement her breasts bounced and giggled in his face and he could not stop himself from burying his face in her breasts. It wasn't long before she came. And it wasn't long before Severus came filling her so much that both their juices oozed out of her and into his lap.

When they were both sated they sat their kissing until Severus' cock slipped out causing a torrent of cum to pour out of her. With a silent spell they were both clean. Severus stood and placed Hermione on her feet. She simply but on her button up short dress while he put on his pants and a t-shirt.

"I'm going to make dinner." He announced as he walked out the room. Hermione followed behind and helped with dinner. After all was cooked they sat and ate in comfortable silence, Hermione's foot rubbing Severus cock under the table. Severus liked the feel. He lived the fact that she tried to keep him aroused whenever possible. She was probably wearing that dress right then on purpose to tease him; it hugged her curves and was short that all she would have to do was bed over. When dinner was over Hermione banished the dishes to the sink and stood next to Severus.

"I'm going to get some more reading in." She whispered as she rain her fingers through his hair. Severus didn't say anything but caressed her leg up to her waiting pussy, playing with her clit and making her gasp. She looked at his face and was met by a sly grin. "I need a break." She whispered again as she bent down and kissed him. Severus removed his fingers and placed them in his mouth.

"Go on then." He said smiling. Hermione turned and walked away to the library. Severus, to lazy to stand up pulled out his cock and satisfied himself. Severus seemed to have turned in to a teenager. Never had he had a libido like he did now. Then again the only witches he had sex with before Hermione were the seedy ones at Knockturn Alley; and even then that was a once a month thing just to get him over and calm. When he was done he cleaned up and went down to the lab to check on the potion they were both working on.

Severus took out two necessary ingredients and set to putting them both through the mortar and pestle each. When they were reduced to powder he sprinkled them both in at the same time and put a spell on the stirrer to stir ten times counterclockwise and twenty three times clockwise slowly. This took all of an hour. He put the potion back on stasis and trudged up stairs to the library once again asleep. Once again he marked the page she was at and placed it on the top of the pile and carried her off to bed, all the while doing silent nox' to turn off all the lights. He magiked away their clothing and they slept naked beneath the covers.

The next morning Severus woke to a tap tap tap on the widow. He turned to find a large barn owl sitting on the outer windowsill. Cursing he got up forgetting his clothing and opened the window for the bird to fly in and perch on the footrest of the bed. He took the letter sent the bird on its way quickly closing the windows against the cold morning air. Severus recognized the seal immediately. It was Minerva contacting him.

_Dear Severus,_

_I am sending you this invite to come to the annual celebration ball here at Hogwarts. It would pay for you to come._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva_

Severus huffed. He never liked going to these functions after the war. But upon trying to miss one year Minerva had promptly showed at his door and dragged him out of his house to the ball not allowing him to leave until he was there for at least four hours. The entire time he sat in the corner trying to dodge those who wanted to talk to him and hiding from one teary Trelawney. Hermione heard his sigh and woke.

"Good morning Sev." She mumbled.

"Good morning." He retorted as Hermione sat up.

"What's that?" without a word Severus handed over the scroll. She read it through and looked up at him. "I suspect you don't want to go. Don't worry I've never gone." At that admission Severus stared at her inquisitively.

"How pray tell have you avoided going?"

"Been out of the country, depression, too busy. Minerva doesn't bully me. If I say I don't want to go she doesn't hassle me."

"Well aren't you lucky. I have to go or else she will hunt me down and drag me there. I've not been allowed to miss once."

"Oh, well, I guess that means I am going with you." She said smiling. ""When is it?"

"In five days. Think you can find something to wear in time?"

"I suspect so. Just…do I have to wear muggle clothing or wizarding clothing?"

"One year Arthur Weasley came dressed as a clown so I guess anything you please." So, at that they got out of bed and got ready for the day. Severus took to the lab while Hermione went to muggle London and found the perfect dress and shoes to wear with it. Hermione then had lunch by herself and went to the local museums. It had been a while since she strolled around the city. Then with her purchases she apparated home and placed them in the closet. She went down to the lab and found Severus looking absolutely bored. As quietly as she could she walked up behind him and pecked him on the cheek. He didn't react right away. He turned his head and gave her a smile only Severus could give. It was then she realized he was drunk and accioed some bread to eat.

"You shouldn't be drinking on an empty stomach." She said as she poured a few fingers of firewhiskey for herself. She downed the liquid and sat next to him. "Why are you drinking anyway?"

"Felt like it." He answered in a clipped tone.

"Severus, what's wrong?"

"Maybe you shouldn't go with me."

"Why?" she asked worriedly.

"You really want to be seen with you ugly mean former potions professor?"

"Yes." She answered confused.

"No you don't, I'll ruin your persona."

"Severus, first off I don't find you ugly. I never have. Second, you haven't been mean to me. If you were to anyone else I really don't care. And third, if they don't like that we are together they can go suck a nut."

"What?"

"Sorry, muggle term. And even so do you think they really care. Minerva didn't even send me an invite. I stopped by my apartment to get some stuff and there was nothing there." She said as she stood and stretched from the hunched position she was in. "And plus I look a hell of a lot better than the last time any of them saw me. In fact, we both do. Why not go and ruffle a few feathers?" she said as she leaned over as kissed him. "I'd love to be seen with you any day." She kissed him again. Severus watched as she walked away, hips swaying as the now long braid of hair swung from side to side.


	9. Chapter 9

Five days had passed and Severus and Hermione were getting ready for the ball. Severus had worn his usual robes but the over jacket was velvet. He sat in the library waiting for Hermione. True to form she had indeed read all the books and would start creating her own potions and spells using the information she absorbed. He was so lost in thought he did not hear Hermione come down the stairs and stop at the doorway.

"How do I look?" she asked as she turned. Severus sat there in shock she was in fact beautiful. Her dress was long and swept the floor wispily as she moved. The dress was black lace with a dark green satin underneath that shown beautifully in the light. He knew it was her favorite color but he suspected she wore that color for him. The dress was strapless and hugged her curves. Around her waist was a dark green sash that tied in the back in a neat knot and fell down the back to the floor. He was happy she didn't go for something too puffy. She kept everything else simple. Her heels were all black and she wore simple gold studs for earrings, one ring on each hand and a necklace with a pendant that was split with a red ruby and green emerald twisting together. Severus stood and accioed their winter robes.

"You are beautiful." He whispered. He leaned down and softly kissed her lips and stood to wrap her in her long black robe. Once they were ready they apparated to just outside the Hogwarts grounds. They stood at the gate as the wards lowered to allow them entry. Up they walked to the main doors. Filch was there looking mean as usual.

"Who goes there?" he screeched out. Severus lowered his hood and glared at the old man. Filch immediately backed down and allowed the two to pass. They walked in to the castle and in to the Great Hall. The room was fully decked out for the party with tables around a large dance floor. A band playing against the far wall and people milling about laughing and smiling jovially. What they hadn't expected upon walking in was that someone would announce their arrival to the whole crowd. And so, their names were said and the whole room fell silent. No one could believe that these two had walked in together. No one could believe their eyes when they saw the two holding hands. And no one could believe how healthy Severus and Hermione looked.

With a smile and a nod to a dumbstruck Minerva they walked in and sat at a table out of the way. But the quiet did not last long as Severus sent his glare to everyone in the room who took their queue to continue with they were doing before. But that was followed by whispers and quick glances in their direction. Hermione and Severus were talking with each other when Minerva came up.

"Good evening Severus, I'm glad you could make it."

"As if I had a choice." He said grudgingly.

"Hello Hermione. I wasn't expecting you."

"I realized. I didn't see an invite so I invited myself along with Sev." Hermione made a point to call him Sev in front of Minerva. It clearly had an affect on her. Minerva clearly looked distressed. They watched as she walked away.

"She's going to try and corner one of us." Said Severus.

"Bring it on." She said as she sat back. Severus was liking this side of Hermione. Gone was the innocent child. Gone was the depressed woman. Sat next to him was a beautiful, intelligent, powerful, and confident woman. Severus took Hermione by the hand and walked her to the dance floor where they danced to a slow song, bodies held close to each other. Severus didn't care about the looks they were getting. He simply kissed her on the tip of her nose eliciting a giggle from her. They continued to dance for a few more songs before Hermione had to stop and use the bathroom. Severus returned to the table and sat watching as she walked out. To his displeasure Minerva walked up to him.

"What are you playing at Severus?" she asked angrily.

"Excuse me?"

"You and Ms. Granger. I can't allow such a thing."

"Why pray tell can't you?"

"She is innocent and pure and young. You'll only suck the life out of her." at this admission Severus was taken aback. For a moment he thought of retorting back but then he spotted Hermione only a few feet from them.

"I am not innocent and I haven't been pure since the Tri-wizard cup." She said as she sashayed in.

"But you have so much to go for."

"Ha, as if you'd care. Before Severus you wouldn't even look at me. Because of him I'm healthy again and am working to become a potions mistress. And suck the life out of me? That was all you Minerva. You and your over protecting. I don't think you've realized but I'm not a child. I fought in this war we are celebrating the end of. I lost my beast friend and don't talk to the other. I've taken life Minerva. I don't know what purity or innocence you're thinking of but its definitely not me." she said.

"You've brainwashed her. You have her under the imperious curse don't you?" she said as she pointed her wand at Severus. Wordlessly she sent a curse towards Severus who blocked it with a simple wave of his hand. She continued on until she was stopped by a combination of Incarcerous and Expelliarmus. To Severus surprise it was Hermione who sent the flurry of curses wordlessly and was now holding Minerva's wand. But Hermione looked angry.

"HOW DARE YOU?" she yelled. It was as if she used Sonorus to make herself louder. It was clearly seen on Minerva's face that she was angry and felt by all in the room as the felt waves of unbridled power come off Hermione in Waves. Even Severus was impressed. But at the same time he was in fear of what she might do in her anger. He remembers her capabilities when she was a student and the rumors that went around during her year on the run. He didn't want her to risk going to Azkaban so he did what only he could do. He grabbed Hermione throwing Minerva's wand to the ground and used his dark magic apparition to leave Hogwarts. They disappeared in an inky black smoke and returned home crashing on to their living room floor. Hermione on top of Severus.

"What were you thinking of doing just now?" he asked.

"I don't know I was just angry."

"I understand that but could not let you magic flow so freely next time. I could just move barely enough to grab you and get us both out."

"Sorry." She said as she stood up helping Severus up. "Are you okay?" she asked after a moment.

"Yes, just a few minor bruises." He said as he slowly moved around his shoulder and winced. Hermione went up to their bedroom and changed and returned to the living room to find that Severus had removed a majority of his clothing except his pants and shirt. Though, his shirt was unbuttoned and off his shoulder as he inspected the bruise that covered the entire joint.

"Let me." She ordered as she placed a cooling and warming spell on it. Instantly diffusing the pain he was in. Severus sat back on the sofa and looked at Hermione.

"What would I do without you?"

"I would suspect just fine but lonely." She said as she sat on his lap and kissed him.

"Truer words haven't been spoken." He whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few days they were left alone at home. They went about their day normally but knew something was about to happen. What they hadn't noticed was that though Severus had some strong wards on the house they did not notice the aurors watching them through the windows. Then again who would have guessed that would happen. They were watched on the orders of Kingsley Shacklebolt now that he was Minister of Magic.

After three days of surveillance a report was handed to him and to Minerva. In it was proof that Hermione was not under any charms, spells or potions. That she was voluntarily with Severus and that he was treating her kindly. Kingsley was happy with this but Minerva was not but she realized that she would have to live with the young woman's decision to be with the snarky bastard. So, she decided to apologize. She grabbed her cloak and apparated to Severus and Hermione's home and knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" called Hermione. She ran to the door and swung the door open to find a very cold looking Minerva. Immediately Hermione put up her guard not allowing the woman in. "What do you want?" she asked angrily. Severus wasn't too far behind her and heard her and walked faster to the door. Upon noticing Minerva he made sure his wand was close.

"I came to apologize Ms. Granger, Severus."

"Well?"

"What I said and did at the ball was absolutely wrong and I can see now that you are under no guise and that you want to be with Severus. I sincerely apologize for my gross mistake and for attacking you Severus." She sounded apologetic but Hermione was not in a forgiving mood.

"Apology accepted, goodbye Headmistress." She retorted curtly and slammed the door in the woman's face and put up the wards. "She should have just stayed where she was. Apologizing is not going to change what she did." Commented Hermione. Severus stood silent the whole time amazed at Hermione's anger and her defense of loving him.

"Hermione."

"Yes?"

"Have I told you I love you today?" Severus asked smiling.

"Yes, but it won't hurt to say it again."

"I love you." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Hermione moaned in to the kiss and allowed Severus to carry her to the sofa and lay her down on it as he kissed he repeatedly on her lips and neck. For the first time in a long time he could see himself with her and no one else. He could see that he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life and what a long life the two would live together. For the first time being a father passed through his mind and he didn't balk at the idea.

For the next few weeks Severus thought about their relationship. He had known Hermione now for almost ten years. Six years of teaching, one year of fighting the Dark Lord, two years of running in to each other, and seven months of living together. They knew each other in and out. They knew their darkest fears and their dreams. So a month after the events at the ball and Hermione standing up to Minerva Severus went out to a jeweler in Muggle London to find a ring for her. A wizard owned the shop but no one knew this unless they of course were a witch or wizard. He gave him the specifics of ring size, shape, and design and was handed the ring and hour later after all his other errands were done. The ring was expensive but it would be worth it.

Upon his return home he found Hermione asleep on the sofa they had made love on the previous day. She was reading a new book she had gotten and it was open to the last page across her lap. Severus magically put away his purchases except the ring then crept in to the room and removed the book from her lap. He smiled at how this would never change and he didn't mind. Even as a student at Hogwarts she'd fall asleep reading, only her head would be in the book. Luckily she didn't drool when she slept. He placed the book on the coffee table and picked her up and sat on the sofa with Hermione in his lap. Hermione then woke when a whiff of Severus' natural smell hit her.

"Hello." he said smiling. She looked like a cat when she woke.

"Hello." she whispered as she stretched in his arms. _Exactly like a cat._

"I need to talk to you about something." Hermione repositioned herself on his lap straddling him.

"What's on your mind?"

"I love you Hermione, more than you realize. I took you under my wing to bring you out of the depression you were in and you in turn took me out of mine. For the past few months I have been thinking about our relationship and I cant imagine myself with out you." Severus reached in to his pocket to take out the small box While Hermione sat transfixed by his words. She wasn't exactly sure what he was getting at and she didn't notice his hand dive in to his left pants pocket. "What I'm trying to say Hermione is that I love you and…oh fuck it! Hermione, will you marry me?" Hermione's jaw dropped at his question.

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Yes, Hermione."

"Even with all my idiosyncrasies that drive you crazy?"

"Hermione, yes." He answered impatiently.

"Then yes Severus, I will become your wife." She answered with tears. Severus opened the box and slipped the ring on her finger. It was a thick silver band encrusted with emeralds and rubies. Severus then kissed her not wanting to let her go.

"This ring is special just to let you know."

"How?" it was then that he showed her his ring, which was also a silver band but not like hers. It was encrusted with one ruby and one emerald, which were magically joined to seem as one.

"These rings will alert either of us if we are in danger. If you are in danger the ruby glows. If I am in danger the emerald glows. But there is something more important."

"And that is?"

"Upon our formal wedding a spell is placed on the rings. If one of use should die so will the other. it archaic but that's the rule."

"It is archaic Severus but to be honest I don't think I could live if you died." With that admission Hermione leaned forward and kissed Severus.

Two months later they were married in a druids circle with a handful of friends. Minerva was not invited but Kingsley was and he presided over the joining of the couple. After the wedding there was a small party and then everyone went home. Severus and Hermione did not go on their honeymoon until the potion they had been working on from the beginning was completed and tested.

Once all was done they honeymooned on a small island in the Mediterranean. There was not much contact with anyone else so they were free to do whatever they wanted. On one such day Severus had walked out of the bungalow they were staying in the find his wife walking in to the surf completely naked.

A year after marriage Hermione had given birth to their first daughter who was named Elena Mari Snape. Two years later they had a boy they named Damian. Hermione and Severus lived for another two hundred years before they both died peacefully in their sleep.


End file.
